Furious Passion
by misswhatsoever
Summary: With the will of telling Sasuke how much she hates him, Sakura finds him in the middle of a forest and yells at him. However, Sasuke seems cold and distand but reacts by grabbing the kunoichi and steal a kiss from her. Both shinobis want to undo their unspoken connection and hope, that this one night could help them with that. Maybe one night is enough to seperate them forever. OS


**Furious Passion**

 _ **summary:**_ With the will of telling Sasuke how much she hates him Sakura seeks him out and meets him in a forest. However, things turn out differently and instead of fighting him, Sasuke kisses her passionetly and one thing leads to another.

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **word count:**_ 5000 .

.

….

„I feel nothing for you.", he roared into her ear.

A low moan escaped her lips as she felt his hot lips against her neck, painting her soft skin with passionate kisses.

Sakura was lost in a world full of passion, she didn't even realize how thightly she was clawing his white haori.

„You mean _nothing_ to me."

Their lips collided into a kiss full of passion, dancing a hot tango and both Shinobis didn't care how openly they played their own game of lust and demand in the middle of a forest.

They couldn't bring themselves to care and both of them knew, they wouldn't stop.

"And I _**hate**_ you.", she panted against his throat, her voice nothing but a mere whisper.

"As for me, you don't even exist anymore, Sasuke. You- _Ah!_ "

His tongue touched the cold skin of her throat, forbade her to go any further and it angered Sakura. She _hated_ him for doing this to her.

She hated him for stopping her from telling him how much she hated him.

He was so arrogant and selfish, allowing himself the freedom to tell her he didn't care… but in the same time forbidding her to do the same.

Furiously, she tore his white haori off and didn't even think about how wrong this was, when she kissed his toned torso, touching his scars with her soft fingertips.

His heart was racing under her lips, just as fast as hers was.

It was unreal, to feel how excited Sasuke was.

It was unreal, to feel… how he actually _fe_ _l_ _t_ something.

This was insane, Sakura knew that.

It was insane, crazy and in so many levels nothing but _WRONG_.

 _She didn't even plan **any** of this..!_

 _._

 _._

It was days after they tried to kill each other, that the young medic-nin took off and started looking for him. She wanted to face Sasuke, to yell at him and tell how she hated him.

Sasuke didn't exactly look pleased when they met and certainly didn't show guilt or anything else for that matter, no, he just walked towards her and stole her breath with his bare presence.

His dark, obsidian eyes that always stole her breath, his jet black hair, hell, even his _smell_ captivated her and reminded Sakura, how much she was in love with him.

She hated him and herself for it but Sakura didn't want to back off.

So she opened her mouth ans started talking.

"I officially gave up on you, Uchiha Sasuke."

A pause, for Sakura needed to swallow before she could continue.

"Enough. I have _enough_ of you and your selfishness and after all this time I realized that you don't deserve my friendship AND my love! It's _over_. _**Forever**_."

His eyes showed nothing… or at least, not like she thought.

"From now on, you can do whatever you want. Go and lose yourself in your own hatred, for all I care. Go and let yourself killed by some enemies, we'll see, If I visit your funeral OR your grave!"

He didn't answer, however, his jaw clenched and his black, black eyes bore into her green ones, shining with malice and anger.

 _Damn his godly looks, damn his attractive face, his big, incredibly built body, his toned chest that was literally presented through his white haori, which suited him more than well._

 _God dammit, that guy became more and more attractive the older he became._

 _Damn her fucking hormones!_

She turned around with the honest and well-thought intention of leaving him alone, for Sakura finally did what she tried to to for many years.

After all this time, she'd been capable of telling him that he wasn't worth it, that he wasn't worth getting all this love from her.

 _And god, did that feel fantastic!_

However, Sasuke acted fast and suddenly appeared in front of her within _seconds_.

To her shock, a small, wicked smirk touched his lips, as Sasuke suddenly gripped her hips and sealed her mouth with his, stealing a demanding kiss from the pinkette.

Eyes widened, the 19 year old looked into deep, obsidian orbs and only after too many seconds, Sakura realized that he really _dared_ to kiss her!

She ignored the tingling on her lips, didn't acknowledge the heat forming in her belly, didn't even realize how she wished for more.

But then, she felt his tongue against her lower lip and Sakuras eyed widened furiously.

That's why she reacted by violently pushing him off, watching him with shocked, angered and unsure eyes.

Her hand acted with it's own will and did something, Sakura never would've thought she'd ever be doing this to him.

She slapped Sasuke Uchiha, the loud sound hollowing through the silent forest.

Sakura didn't quite remember what happened next.

His narrowed eyes flashed dangerously, before the black haired missing-nin gripped her arm violently and attacked her mouth again.

Sakura pushed him away, however, Sasuke became more possessive and hold her hips, forcing her to stand still and stared at her with furious, angry eyes, as he begun talking.

"You are so damn _**annoying**_.", he roared, his warm breath meeting her mouth.

As the next kiss followed, Sakura couldn't help it, for she lost the will to deny her feelings and returned his display of… lust and anger.

Sakura kissed him back, slung her arms around his strong neck and pulled him towards her, felt the hot tingle on her skin, when Sasuke walked her back and pushed her against a nearby tree.

Both of them gave up und acted without thinking, for Sasuke and Sakura knew, that this moment was about to come, anyway.

 _And maybe, just maybe…_

They would be able to forget each other, If they allowed themselves this one and only night of selfish lust and desire…

Just one night and it would be over.

 _Or that's what Sasuke hoped for…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Their lips met again, however, Sakura didn't find the will to push him away and replied to the kiss willingly, enjoying every second of it.

Her heart pumped against her rip cage, hollowing through her ears, when Sasuke ripped off her red top and tossed it aside, without giving it a single thought.

A high gasp, and Sakura realized that he turned her around, her exposed stomach and breasts being pushed against the rough surface of the tree.

His lips were all over her shoulders, planting hungry kisses over her heated skin and Sasuke tried to ignore how soft and beautiful her silky skin was, tried to ignore how responsive the little vixen was, however, his efforts were futile.

 _It angered him._

 _She_ angered him, for it's always been that _damned_ medic-nin, that crashes his composure with her mere presence, who turned him into someone he no longer wanted to be.

Sakura… infuriated him, he _hated_ her for doing this to him and yes, he wanted to punish her.

" _Ah..!_ ", the pinkette gasped, feeling his teeth sink into her tanned shoulder.

Desperately, she tried to turn around, to do anything to stop those unknown feelings of lust and pleasure but Sasuke was having non of that, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

It was almost ridiculous how small she was, really.

Without saying a single word he marked her, trailing open mouthed kisses over her slender neck, sucking her flesh and enjoying the sweet taste of her.

Sakura.

Something hard poked her back and the pink haired kunoichi realized how aroused he was…

"You've betrayed me, Sakura.", he rowed against her neck, his deep, deep voice caused shivers over her spine. His hot breath fanned over her skin and the medic-nin shook under his tight grip. His rough, callused hands slowly snaked over her body and disappeared under her short, black shirt, touching her soft thighs in the process.

Sakura jumped, when the missing-nin peeled off her skirt and pressed his erection shamelessly against her lower back, panting harshly against her ear.

This friction was killing him slowly and he needed _more_.

 _ **Now.**_

"Of all the people in this world, it was _you_ who betrayed me. Who tied to _kill_ me."

Now, Sakura found her strength back, freed herself from his hold and turned around to face him. She was angry, he could see that and Sasuke slightly widened his black orbs when he felt her soft lips against his, kissing him full with anger and passion.

"Shut up!", she snarled and clawed his biceps, pushing her small, wet tongue in the addicting hollows of his warm mouth to taste him.

To taste the love of her life she really hated right now…

 _That… was too much,_ the kunoichi became intoxicated, lost herself in her own feelings she held for this boy, for this _man_ who left er too many times.

Sasuke, she knew very well, was poison.

Dangerous, addicting, sweet poison she couldn't refuse to take.

 _After all these years of training to become stronger and better, she let herself go so easily, it was pathetic, really. But maybe…_

Maybe she could undo herself from him.

Maybe Sakura needed this moment, this night with him to move on, to forget him and her pathetic feelings for the last Uchihas…

"You've become a monster, Uchiha. Death would've been the only thing that could've saved you.", sie spit angrily against his scarred chest and suddenly jumped, when Sasuke literally _destroyed_ her chest bindings, not knowing that it really annoyed him when she called him by his last name.

 _Why the hell was she doing that?_

 _What happened to 'Sasuke-kun'..?_

 _Don't blush._

She mustn't blush even though this was her first time.

Sakura would _not_ show any kind of weakness in front of him even if she was ashamed of being exposed… She tried to tell herself that she didn't have to be ashamed of her body…

His dark orbs lay on her, taking in her vulnerable form and… he looked…

Like a starved animal having a meal after _years_.

 _Calm down. It will be over soon, so just calm the hell down._

Without any hesitation or shame, his hand found their ways to her soft, round breasts, steeling a startled, excited moan from the kunoichi.

His mouth on her neck again, Sakura let out a shaky breath as Sasuke nipped, suckled and licked over her flesh, marking her as his and never wanted to stop.

Anger, excitement, arousal and need mixed into a dangerous mixture Sasuke wasn't able to control and that's why he didn't fight it anymore.

 _She was his,_ there was nothing to discuss anymore.

He _would_ take her and _**no one**_ would stop him.

"You're the real traitor, Uchiha.", sie spit again, her hot breath meeting his love bitten neck.

Sakura resisted the urge to moan because of reasons she didn't really know.  
She just didn't want him to give the impression that he could give her pleasure when everything he ever did was hurting her horribly.

No, she wouldn't give him any credit for this.

"I wanted to kill you, that's not a secret and- _AH!_ "

His Hand touched her womanhood and this time Sakura wasn't able to fight off the intense blush on her cheeks and closed her eyes shamefully.

"But unlike… you… I _stopped_.", Sakura pressed, her teeth almost broke when she clenched them shut when Sasuke's fingers snaked under her panties.

A loud gasp escaped Sakura as the missing-nin dipped his finger into her wet core.

" _Haa_ _..!_ ", she moaned and felt him kiss her again, his mouth closed over hers hungrily.

 _Let me talk, dammit!_

Sasuke let out a low growl because Sakura… felt amazing.

She wasn't just wet… This woman was fucking _**soaked**_ and it excited him, aroused him on so many levels, it was impossible to even think about it.

Because there were no words in this world to describe his desire to feel her right now.

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't have taken your life, you damn - _ah_ \- bastard!"

She burrowed her face in his chest and literally shook when Sasuke's finger sank deeper and deeper into her, completely disappearing from his sight.

And when he started pumping Sakura almost lost herself.

"You are the traitor! You betrayed me, Uchiha!"

"Say my _fucking_ name, Sakura!", Sasuke snarled and moved his finger faster, punishing the little vixen and couldn't believe how much she's changed over the last few years.

Acting fast, Sakura didn't ask for permission when she freed his erection from his shinobi pants and Sakura had to keep herself from widening her eyes from astonishment at the sight of his manhood.

Sure, the human body was not a secret for her, for she was a doctor and saw more than enough male bodies but-

It would be an understatement to say that Sasuke was huge.

This man… was larger as she'd ever imagined..!

 _How was he going to fit inside her that was-_

 _Get a grip, Sakura!_

.

"Ah, Sakura!", Sasuke grunted as her small hand embraced his stiff length.

His heart rate increased immediately, hot spasms of pleasure captured his nerves when Sakura stroke him slowly, feeling his hard, velvety length.

"You're speaking of betrayal?"

His movements became quicker, Sakura worked him up almost mercilessly.

"You left me, Sasuke. Don't you _dare_ forget that."

His breath became quicker and it was so incredibly hard for Sasuke to keep his eyes open and watch this pink haired beauty who changed so much and somehow… stayed the same.

It was bizarre but he really meant it.

No matter how strong she seemed, Sakura couldn't betray her old character.

She kissed him again and a fight of dominance burned between the two lovers in which Sakura came out as the winner first, for she was holding his most sensitive limb in her strong hands.

"You gave up a life full of happiness, sold your friends for your idiotic revenge and left me alone without giving me a second thought. You _left_ me, Sasuke! And now, you finally are alone because I don't belong to you anymore. I'm _over_ you, Uchiha."

Something inside him snapped and before the pinkette could even breathe, she suddenly felt grass under her naked back and the big, hard body of the missing-nin leaning over her.

" _Urgh!_ "

It happened to fast and Sakura needed a second to process her current situation, however, the black, hot gaze of the Uchiha boring into her eyes distracted her too much.

His bare eyes caused uncountable shivers over her body and had she been another woman, Sakura sure as hell would've ran away from him.

But she didn't.  
 _She couldn't._

"I wanted to take you with me, Sakura!", he hissed furiously with narrowed eyes.

"I would've taken you with me, wanted YOU by my side but you..."

His jaw clenched at the mere thought.

"You lured me into a trap and tried to kill me and call ME a traitor?"

Sasuke knew, that he wasn't himself and not in his right mind at that time.

The fight with Danzo wore him out, everything became messed up and black in his thoughts, he was literally blind and angry when he saw through her plan.

 _The thought of Sakura trying to kill him…_

It was horrible and so infuriating, Sasuke didn't even want to describe it.

Sakura gasped when he ripped off her red panties, wordlessly opened her legs and just… looked at her. Again, she couldn't help her blush forming on her face for Sakura could barely stand the intense impression on his face when he… looked _down there._

It was crazy and so humiliating that Sakura tried to close her legs from his gaze, however, Sasuke was having non of that.

He placed himself between er toned legs, his erection pressing against her inviting entrance and this time even Sasuke couldn't keep his low moan back.

She felt like the personification of sin.

Beautiful, strong, intoxicating, dangerous, soft sin.

"I couldn't do it, you damn bastard!", she said breathlessly while his lips closed around her right breast and his hand gripped her left one.

" _Aah..._ "

Her heart vibrated in her chest, made it harder for her to breath properly.

"And don't act all high and righteous on me! I was just a replacement for that red haired girl!"

Sasuke growled madly and bit her nipple hard, his hands wandered longingly over her small, soft body and toughing places of her, not even herself touched before.

He was so warm, so strong and demanding, it aroused her, made her insane and longing for more.

"I could have found a replacement everywhere, Sakura.", he pointed out darkly.

"But I wanted _you_."

 _Only you and no one else._

"I… couldn't have done it, either."

He took in the sweet taste of her flesh, breathed in the fruity smell of her body and massaged the soft mounds of the beautiful medic-nin beneath him.

Her body was so feminine, her exquisite pink hair, that reached the middle of her back soft like silk and Sasuke realized again… how much he missed this annoying girl.

A few pink locks landed on her right eye and Sasuke almost felt manipulated to take those strands of pink silk between his fingers and almost gently pulled them behind her ear.

Their gazes met, her forest green eyes vibrated over her face, were darkened from lust and arousal. Her lips were swollen, bruised and plump and the urge to kiss and bruise her again became too much to bear.

The urge to punish her became electric for she used those lips to say the words that almost drove him into a wild, mad animal.

' _You gave up a life full of happiness, sold your friends for your idiotic revenge and left me alone without giving me a second thought. You left me, Sasuke. And now, you finally are alone because I don't belong to you anymore. I'm over you, Uchiha.'_

Hot fury burned in his chest and core and he kissed Sakura roughly, placing his rock hard erection against her slit and felt her tense up.

She knew, it was about to happen.

Sakura knew, she hoped it would hurt because maybe it would help her hate him and his damn body for it.

 _Yeah… maybe this was it. With that, she could finally undo herself from him!_

"Relax now.", he breathed his low demand into her hear und smirked smugly when she complied immediately.

"Now, you say you don't belong to me anymore?", he snickered sarcastically, his teeth pressed together tightly.

Slowly, his long member entered the wet, tight depths of the lusty kunoichi and Sakura moanded loudly when she felt him intrude her womanhood.

" _AAAH!_ "

It was beyond all description on what level he filled and stretched her and how hot desire streamed through her core, raging like a mad inferno.

The pain was barely worth thinking about and it was both relieving and annoying for the kunoichi because she'd wanted it to hurt _terribly_!

 _She didn't want to feel good with him, Sakura wanted to **hate** him, remember? _

Sure, she was afraid of her first time but she'd rather have Sasuke hurt her more than take pleasure from doing his with the Uchiha.

 _She was tight._

Sakura was so fucking tight, it almost hurt him.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled himself out of her, his stiff length was coated with her shimmering juices and before he could acknowledge the cold air around his erection, he pushed again, burying himself to the hilt into his former comrade.

His actions stole a few more sweet sounds from the kunoichi which caused him to smirk evilly at Sakura who was lost in her own world of guilty pleasure.

"You will call me by my real name, _Sakura_ ,", his velvet voice moaned, emphasizing every syllable of her name.

"Are we _clear_?"

The child inside Sakura resurfaced and she closed her mouth reluctantly, denying him he one thing he wanted from her.

Black, narrowed eyed pierced through her soul and Sasuke lost his mind.

 _So, she wanted a challenge, huh?_

 _Well, then so be it._

 _He would give her a challenge she wouldn't dream to forget._

 _And he would **win**. _

Don't ever challenge an Uchiha.

Her wrists were captured by his left hand and pressed into the grass above her head, leaving her open, exposed and vulnerable under his gaze.

Without hesitation, his hands wandered over her body to her womanhood where he flicked her soft bud between his fingers, making Sakura turning into a wriggling mess.

Green eyes disappeared under her clenched lids as Sakura bit her lips, trying not to lose the last bit of her pathetic composure, but the Uchiha knew it was only a matter of time until she'd completely lose it.

Making lazy, soft circles over her little bundle of nerves, he watched her intensely as she wriggled beneath him, panting and shaking out of control, exciting him even more by doing so.

Sakura tried to keep herself still, to keep her from reacting and was so embarrassed of all the weird, high noises she unwillingly made.

But Sasuke continued without hesitating and moved inside her, groaning during the process.

As he got faster, his breath hitched, a fierce hiss came out of his throat and he could see clearly how insane Sakura was becoming when a tight knot formed in her abdomen.

Smugly, Sasuke smirked about her poor condition and felt pride swell in his chest because it was him who made her act like this.

 _Him and no one else._

"Open your eyes.", he commanded harshly und the pinkette obeyed und met his blood reed gaze which turned out to be the captor of her heart.

The tomoes of his Sharingan swirled wildly when Sasuke felt her inner walls clench around his length and it needed all his strength and self control to not ram into her and finish her now.

 _No, Sakura should first beg for him._

 _He would make her and drag this out for hours, If he had to._

His smirk became more wicked and sinful by watching her getting more desperate.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't enjoy yourself...", he teased darkly and tightened his hold on her wrists to keep himself calm and to stop her from freeing herself.

"Please...", she whined and didn't know what she was exactly asking for.

"Say my name, Sakura.", was his short demand and no matter how stubborn and reluctant she was, Sasuke was a _very_ patient man, as long as he gets what he wants.

"N...No- _AAAH!_ "

His thrusts were getting harder but slower the same time and he grabbed her breasts rougher.

A sensual kiss followed, as Sasuke grazed his teeth against her soft lover lip, tucking at it and swallowing her hectic moans of pleasure and pain.

Hot, wet kisses painted her jaw, her neck, her cheek, her breasts flush against his torso.

She was so hot, so _fucking beautiful_ and Sasuke wondered how he could have ever denied his lust for her because he was sure that nothing in this world felt as amazing as her.

"What is it? Didn't you say you don't belong to me?", he asked gloatingly, watching her soft, round breasts bounce with every thrust he gave her.

Sakura hated this bastard but right now… she just didn't exactly remember why.

"Sasuke..."

His smirk darkened, his satisfaction almost beyond all imagination.

"Please… I can't take this anymore… _mmh_ … Sasuke… _-AAAH!_ "

Her scream hollowed through the forest when Sasuke bit her neck and with their torsos pressing against each other, he could feel her inhuman fast heartbeat.

 _Good. That's exactly what he wanted._

 _The only certain thing in this world were Sakuras feelings for him and he wouldn't allow her to feel nothing for him._

 _Sasuke wasn't about to lose that, too._

 _Never._

"Remember this, Sakura.", he whispered hotly against her ear.

"I'm the only one that can give you this. I'm the only man that can do this to you and it doesn't matter, If you hate me for it… But-"

One extremely hard thrust made her jerk and arch her back against him.

" _You are_ _ **mine**_ _._ ", he growled.

"Understood?"

Her brows furrowed, but Sakura nodded finally and gave in.

"Y-Yes… But please, do it know."

Her voice was nothing but a soft, desperate beg.

"Sasuke… faster…. Please, _harder_!"

He chuckled deeply and Sasuke gladly grabbed her hips with both hands and complied.

The missing-nin pulled out and then started thrusting like a mad man, intruding her vaginal walls with the intensity of a jackhammer and fucked her into oblivion.

With the speed of a shinobi, he took her hard and fast, relishing in the feeling of her mouth under his, suckling her flesh in the process.

" _Hmm…_ _Ah, Sasuke!_ "

"Fuck… You're so hot and _**tight**_..!"

Sasuke groaned louder than usual and buried himself deeper and deeper with every thrust, causing their sexes to slap against one another.

The knot in her belly seemed to vibrate, wave after wave washed over her body and Sakura had the feeling that she was about to fall down a cliff.

She actually _wanted_ to fall and moaned loudly, her toes curling when she slung her legs tightly around her lovers hips.

"Sakura..!", he panted, kissing her lips sensually.

His movements quickened and as Sasuke slammed himself into the wet, hot depths of his former teammate, no longer able to fight off the connection he shared with her.

The connection that Sakura forced him to feel, without asking for permission to enter his weak heart he tried to make hard as stone over the past three years.

"Sasuke… I'm gonna…-"

" _FUCK!_ "

Their bodies jerked in union when the longed climax hit them harder than they'd expected and for a moment Sakura swore she saw stars dance under her eyelids.

"Sasuke… _!_ "

Sasuke groaned loudly as the orgasm exploded in him, feeling like a raging tsunami that took over his whole body. His core became hot and cold and Sakura moaned loudly when his hot seed spilled into her core and filled her up completely.

After effects of his mind blowing orgasm hit him hard and Sasukes body felt like jelly.

That's why he let his head rest on her slightly bleeding shoulder, his tongue lazily licking the small droplets of blood dripping over her sweat slacked body.

In this state, he didn't even bother to brace himself and lied over her, panting against her warm neck.

Sakura didn't mind and even enjoyed the feeling of his weakened body resting over her, embraced the feeling of their still connected sexes.

Even after having that orgasm, he felt amazing and huge inside her-

Sasuke didn't want to lie, what just happened had been _**phenomenal**_.

Sakura was phenomenal, had aroused him incredibly and satisfied him with her mere _voice_.

He watched her, looked into her vibrant green eyes that were shining with so many… emotions that it was almost too much for him to handle. Far, far too much…

 _Fuck._

"You mean nothing to me, Sakura.", he suddenly bit out, sounding lazy and like a liar.

 _You mean far too much for me, Sakura._

Her eyes twitched and her gaze darkened a shade as she gained back her strong facade.

"And I hate you, Sasuke."

 _And I love you, Sasuke…_

.

.

…

.

.

"I didn't want to kill you.", he broke the silence and caught er startled expression.

He didn't know why he said it but the moment felt right and he had the feeling it was necessary. She hat to know _that much_ about him.

"I know.", Sakura replied calmly, her eyes lowered and she breathed in.

"Sasuke-kun...", she started and swallowed hard, didn't realize how much he missed her saying his name like that.

 _She looked like the old Sakura who was madly in love with him…_

 _Who he hadn't hurt or pushed away._

"I'm giving you the choice."

His obsidian orbs watched her in an expecting way and Sakura decided to give him an ultimatum.

"We can act like this never happened and walk our own paths. And If you want it like this and you leave me, I will let you go and never look for you again. And I will _not_ wait anymore."

Her voice was as firm as her green eyes and Sakura continued.

"One day, I will find someone that will love me, too. My life's not going to evolve around you anymore and I _know_ that I can find happiness with another man who loves me very much."

She didn't see his jaw clenching at the mere thought and Sasuke already thought about a hundred ways to kill the man who'd dare to touch her the way he did minutes ago.

"You know I love you. When we were kids and even now, I love you with all of my heart."

His gaze softened slightly, when her soft hand cupped his cheek and then… Sakura said something Sasuke would never ever forget.

"I refuse to love a ghost forever, Sasuke."

She didn't try to make him jealous, he knew. Sakura was being awfully honest and even If he hated it, she was right.

She was right like so many times, it was infuriating…

To her surprise, his hand touched hers and his expression looked softer and uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Stay.", was all he was able to say to her.

With Sakura, he forgot his hatred and his anger, forgot how messed up and lost his mind was.

Haruno Sakura was the best medic in this world and Sasuke had the feeling that she would be able to cure his heart and take him back to Konoha some day…

No one loved as deep as the Uchiha.  
However, Haruno Sakura was the only exception in that matter and Sasuke knew that she was the key to his inner peace.

Forever.

.

.

.

…..

Okay, that's it. My first English lemon a few readers wanted me to upload ^.^

I hope you liked it. If you don't mind, please tell me, If my language was good enough because I will definitely post more If you like :D


End file.
